


Die Nacht schweißt zwei Brüder zusammen

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #ficletinstruments Week 5 Prompt: Forbidden - No one can ever, Domestic Fluff, Other, ever find out.
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Bei Manchen herrscht Unsicherheit, andere wiederum geben keinen Anlass zu Zweifeln.





	Die Nacht schweißt zwei Brüder zusammen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brothers made at night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233582) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Das ist die ungekürzte deutsche Version der #ficletinstruments challenge Week 5 Prompt: Forbidden - No one can ever, ever find out.

"Raphael."

"Raphael!"

"Raaaphaeeel!" Das Flüstern wurde immer lauter.

"Halt die Klappe, Magnus!" Raphael drehte sich zur Wand, weg von Magnus, der in seinem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers lag und ihn nervte. "Lass mich schlafen."

"Raphael, komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du wach bist." Magnus Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich.

"Nein." Raphaels Antwort wurde durch sein Kopfkissen gedämpft.

"Du weißt, ich kann das nicht alleine machen."

"Immer noch nein."

"Niemand kann es jemals herausfinden."  
"Raphael, komm schon!"  
"Raphael?"

Magnus hob ein zusammengeknäultes Paar Socken auf und warf es nach Raphael.

Raphael grunzte nur.

"Dann geh ich eben alleine. Aber wenn ich vom Stuhl falle, dann sage ich, dass es deine Schuld ist, weil du mir nicht helfen wolltest." Magnus setzte sich im Bett auf.

Gegen die Logik eines 8jährigen hatte der 3 Jahre jüngere Raphael keine Argumente. Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer entwirrte Raphael seine Beine aus der Decke und stand ebenfalls auf.

Gemeinsam tapsten sie barfuß in die Küche. Magnus zog einen Stuhl zur Spüle und kletterte auf die Arbeitsfläche. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und angelte die schwere Keksdose vom Schrank. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er sich mit seinem Schatz im Arm herum und reichte Raphael mit einem breiten Grinsen seine Beute.

Ragnor wachte von seltsamen Geräuschen auf. Der Blick auf die Uhr zeigte 1.28 nachts.

Seitdem er Magnus vor drei Jahren bei sich aufgenommen hatte, hatte er sich angewöhnt bei offener Schlafzimmertür zu schlafen, weil Magnus in der ersten Zeit fast jede Nacht von Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde. Erst als diese Phase überstanden zu sein schien, hatte er Raphael vor rund sieben Monaten als zweites Pflegekind in ihre Familie aufgenommen.

Leise schlich Ragnor aus seinem Schlafzimmer und folgte den Stimmen in die Küche wo er die beiden dabei erwischte, wie sie Mitten in der Nacht Kekse stahlen. Die zwei Jungen saßen auf dem Fußboden, die offene Keksdose zwischen ihnen.  
"Natürlich teile ich die Kekse mit dir. Wir sind Brüder," hörte er Magnus sagen, als wäre das das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt.  
"Sind wir das?"  
"Klar doch!" Der Unglaube über den Zweifel an dieser Tatsache war deutlich in Magnus Stimme zu hören.

Ganz der verantwortungsbewusste große Bruder, putzte Magnus Raphael mit dem Spüllappen den Mund und die Hände ab, genau so, wie Ragnor es immer tat. Dass Ragnor dafür allerdings keinen Spüllappen benutzte, war ein unwesentliches Detail.  
Ragnor sagte keinen Ton, sondern ging wieder ins Bett. Er war erleichtert und froh, dass die beiden ungleichen Jungs eine Bindung zueinander gefunden zu haben schienen.

Beide hatten schwere Zeiten durchgemacht. Beides waren für sich genommen keine einfachen Kinder. Aber beide waren brav und unendlich liebenswert auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Er hatte an keinem einzigen Tag die Entscheidung bereut, diesen Kindern ein Heim gegeben zu haben.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte Ragnor die Stühle wieder zurück an ihren Platz, wischte die fettigen, schokoladigen Fingerabdrücke von der schweren Keksdose aus Keramik und der Arbeitsfläche weg, als wenn nie etwas passiert wäre. Er kochte Fenchel Anis Kümmel Tee gegen die Bauchschmerzen, die seine Kinder eventuell bekommen könnten durch den nächtlichen Verzehr von frisch gebackenen Keksen. Er deckte den Tisch, bereitete das Frühstück vor und ging ins Kinderzimmer, um die Brüder zu wecken.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an verstaute Ragnor die Kekse in einer Blechdose, die nicht kaputt gehen würde, sollten die Jungs sie fallen lassen. Wenn die Keramikdose zerbrach, konnte er nicht mehr so tun, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass die beiden nachts aus dem Bett schlichen, um Kekse zu stehlen.


End file.
